The nightmare she can't wake from
by MewDiamond
Summary: This is a .exe story about Emily having a nightmare she can't wake up from. Everything she thought about her dream have twist and turns, Will she ever escape her nightmare? Or will she be one of her friend's play toy forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now if you guys play .exe games well this is another Amulet au I came up with but it's really weird and scary also there will be some kind of Yandere to this so please keep that in mind as I do this and this is a nightmare that Emily can't wake from if you guys saw that in the summary so enjoy this creepy story ^^ Cause of the Halloween season hehe since I decided to do about 7 more chapters from my remade Tremily love story so yeah~

Chapter 1: The nightmare begins

Emily was tired from the training with Leon, as she got into her Pajamas she went into bed letting out a tired yawn. "Man what a day today for me and the others well tomorrow is another day like always."

Just as Emily went under the covers on her bed, she went deeply off to sleep. Just as she woke up her dream was far different from the other dreams in the void. But this time everything was dark and gloomy in this dream.

"Huh. What a weird dream this is for me, to be honest I thought everything would be bright and where is the chess board with the voice? I thought he would be here as usual." Emily said confused of what is going on and yet she's in a different type of clothing only this time was a red and blue dress.

Just then she heard what seems to her be like footsteps, the young stone keeper began to to hide behind a crooked tree , as she saw who it was it was only Leon.

"Heh that silly fox he thought that'll scare me for one second" She thought as went up to her fox friend she smiled happy to see him.

"Hey Leon, I'm so glad to see you here I thought I was the only one here." She said happy and cheery but Leon didn't respond back with a "hello" back only there was silence.

"Ummm well I'll be heading on my way so see you later Leon." Emily said as she began to walk down the creepy road, just then she heard a chuckle coming from Leon as he began to cackle a laugh.

"Oh Emily, do you think that you can escape this dream of yours? Well you can't!" Leon said looking at Emily completely insane as he grinned creepy like. Emily slowly back away from Leon as he pulled out his sword.

"Now here's your choice Emily stay here with us or go back to the world where everything is normal." Just as Leon was done talking Emily ran away into a forest as Leon sighed even tho he is insane.

"Well then look like I have to chase you then huh Emily?" He asked himself as he went to go look for her with his sword in his hand.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Emily been running through the forest trying to get away from Leon since she found out that he was insane going physco in her dream. Just then she was in a dead end with a huge rock in the forest.

"No this can't be! I can't be trapped now!" She said as she heard footsteps that wasn't Leon but it was Trellis he was different.

He came towards Emily who was terrified as he smirked at her,"Why so scared Emily? Aren't you happy to see me to comfort you?" He said as Emily sighed in relief that it was only Trellis.

"Oh Trellis thank goodness it's you. I thought you were Leon for a second there but I'm glad it's you." Emily said as she turned around and saw Trellis in a red, black and blue armor and he was grinning at her with sorta lusty eyes.

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me Emily my dear sweet beloved girlfriend." He said coming closer to her as Emily didn't know what was going on with him. Just then she felt his hand on her arm as he began to hold her close to him.

"Trellis let go of me!" Emily yelled as she struggle out of Trellis's grip but he still kept her close to him, not letting her go.

"Now Emily if I let you go, you'll run away. I rather keep you with me at all times so you won't escape me." Trellis said to her as fear filled her eyes with terror and disbelief this wasn't the Trellis she knew at all. He would never do anything like this to her at all but the question in her mind was "Why is he doing this to her?".

As Trellis was thinking of what to do with her, Emily was thinking of a plan to get out of his grip once and for all that way she can run from him. Before she could still try to put her plan to action she felt Trellis lifting her bridal style into his arms, Emily was confused of what he's doing just then she saw far away from where she was trapped a dark castle.

"Uhhhh Trellis why you're bringing me here?" She asked, as Trellis began to smirk with his eyes still filled with lust.

"Oh Emily, you see I want to have a little bit of fun with you and you'll see why." He said as he walked in with his precious stone keeper girlfriend in his arms.

As he walked into a bedroom that is perfect for Emily to sleep in as he place her on the bed gently, he turned around and head out the door before that he said," Don't worry Emily I have something to do I'll be right back."

All Emily did was think about why Trellis was acting like this towards her, this was strange for her.

Just then she heard a scream and it's coming from the room Trellis is in, Emily heard what seems to be another male voice this is a scary place to be in for her.

To be continued...


End file.
